


Все на одного, один против всех

by Izzy_Grinch



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age II
Genre: Fenhawke is only between the lines, Gen, Hawke is So Done, Humor, King Alistair, M/M, sailing away in the end, some hints of Alistair/Anders
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-22
Updated: 2014-11-22
Packaged: 2018-02-26 14:51:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2656037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Izzy_Grinch/pseuds/Izzy_Grinch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Каждый киркволлец норовит урвать от Хоука кусочек: подай, принеси, прогони, победи. А что же Хоук? Хоук перекладывает всю ответственность на других и делает ноги.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Все на одного, один против всех

− Эй, эй, люди, погодите-ка… Мы должны кое-что прояснить, пока еще не поздно!

Хоук в одном домашнем халате проталкивается сквозь галдящую толпу зевак. Все они собрались у крепости наместника, потрясая кулаками и агрессивно призывая гнать рогатых нелюдей пинками до самой границы. Слухами земля полнится, и птичка принесла в клювике дремавшему Хоуку чудовищную весть о том, что его, его и никого больше, кроме него, собираются отправить на переговоры с предводителем кунари. Он примчался так быстро, как только мог.

Наместник Марлоу собственной персоной, уныло посверкивая лысиной, пытается утихомирить недовольных жителей и буквально расцветает при виде заспанного Хоука.

− А вот и наш будущий защитник…

− Секундочку! − "защитник" машет руками в знак категорического протеста. − Вы тут, верно, все с ума посходили? А я говорил, что эти зеленые испарения до добра не доведут!

− Дааа! − живо отзывается публика.

Огр бы побрал ораторские способности, сердится Хоук, но невольно принимает горделивую позу, мало соответствующую его посредственному облачению.

− Так вот. Это заблуждение. Я никакой не защитник, хреновый политик и к тому же никудышный стратег. В постели, правда, весьма неплох, но это к делу не относится, − язык скачет вперед мысли, и народ одобрительно гудит, довольный шуткой. − А даже если бы и относилось, я понятия не имею, как подступиться к этим вашим кунари.

− Кунари! Долой кунари! Рогатые отродья!

Поднимается яростный гвалт, наместник печально смотрит на Хоука и заводит старую шарманку:

− Это ваш долг, как гражданина…

− Но ведь я всего лишь простой аристократ, едва наладил собственное дело и какую-никакую личную жизнь!

На противоположной стороне площади появляется сутулая фигура Фенриса, и Хоук грозно жестикулирует бровями, чтоб не лез. Внемлющие понимают жест превратно, и воздух вновь сотрясают выкрики.

− Я знать вашего Артишока не хочу и не буду.

Фенрис прикрывает лицо ладонью, наместник цедит, по крупицам теряя терпение:

− _Ари_ шок.

− Вот именно! − соглашается Хоук и в приливе честности добавляет: − Карты на стол! Если я кому и помог в былые времена, тому причиной жажда наживы, а не мое хваленое великодушие.

Вряд ли, впрочем, выходцам из Верхнего города известны иные мотивы, кроме желания обогатиться за счет других. Толпа хмуро молчит, не впечатленная признанием.

− Но Аришок питает к тебе уважение…

Вдали Фенрис активно показывает на себя и шевелит губами: "Ко _мне_. Уважение ко _мне_ ". Хоук раздраженно отмахивается:

− Пусть хоть замуж зовет, мне что с того?

− Лишь тебя он послушает и отзовет своих воинов, − вкрадчиво внушает Думар.

− Я не ставил всех на уши, потому что "у них мой сын, они одурманили его, о нет, зовите Хоука"! Если твой пацан любит мужиков покрепче, а ты ничего об этом не знал до поры, значит, ты не только хреновый наместник, но и фиговый отец. Поздравляю, расходимся!

Думар пунцовеет, и дальним рядам кажется, что вместо головы у него растет свекла, обвитая обручем. Доносится неуверенно: "Магия!" − а Хоук тем временем продолжает:

− Неизбежное неизбежно, − подается он в философию и принимается расхаживать взад-вперед, заложив руки за спину. − Если кунари хотят напасть, они этим и займутся. И сожрут ваших детей. И жен. И котиков.

Андерс, спешивший на веселье с копиями манифеста в надежде раздать их под шумок, круто разворачивается на пятках и, смертельно обиженный, удаляется.

− Чертовы кошки! Наплодились тут! − переключается толпа.

Хоук может поклясться, что слышит сдержанные рыдания где-то на соседней улице.

− Ты помогал рабам и нищим! − кто-то взывает к совести, которую Хоук еще в младенчестве сбагрил сестрице, а свободное место занял харизмой и бородой. Вторая не росла до известного возраста, что было крайне обидно.

− Я на то имел весомую причину. Но если среди вас затесались безвозмездно мною спасенные, которые не приплыли из Тевинтера, не носят светящихся узоров на теле, не белы волосами и вообще "не" по всем пунктам, подойдите за номером моего счета после собрания.

Скрежеща зубами, наместник скупо обещает:

− Я заплачу.

Торговая жила, взлелеянная под чутким руководством Варрика, дает о себе знать, и Хоук спешно уточняет:

− Золотом. По весу всех кунари из лагеря.

Свекла сменяется зеленой редькой, и Думар, клещом вцепившись в локоть Хоука, шипит:

− Кончай паясничать, треклятый выскочка. Ты _пойдешь_ к Аришоку, или я упеку за решетку всю твою семейку!

Хоук с некоторой гадливостью снимает пальцы наместника с рукава и скучно перечисляет:

− Да-да, найми убийц, подставь меня, подкупи дракона, чтобы он разнес мои шахты… И этот человек правит вами!

К ногам Думара моментально просвистывает помидор, заблаговременно кем-то доведенный до состояния полной негодности.

− Долой! Нам нужен новый наместник! − толпа ликует. − Хоук! Хо-ук, Хо-ук!

Вышеназванный польщенно кланяется, не в силах противостоять внутреннему тщеславию.

− Вам нужен толковый парень и талантливый организатор, а не я.

Варрик, обмакивая перо в дешевые чернила, замирает, вдруг ощутив острую необходимость в своем присутствии где-то за пределами заплеванных стен "Висельника".

− И у меня есть такой на примете!

Хоук сгребает за плечи сенешаля, который скептически наблюдал за действом с расстояния, как ему казалось, вполне безопасного. Варрик вздыхает и каплю, сорвавшуюся кляксой на страницу, перерисовывает в толстенького голема.

− Как смеешь ты… − задыхается наместник, которого заочно сняли с должности.

Побледневший сенешаль Бран вяло вырывается под аккомпанемент собственных "отстань" и "я не хочу, это не для меня", а также "какая же ты заноза в заднице, Хоук!"

− Не боись! − и несчастный содрогается под якобы дружелюбными ударами пудовой лапищи.

− Именем Церкви, что здесь происходит?!

Фенрис шарахается от возникшей из ниоткуда Мередит, чтобы незамедлительно влететь в Орсино с посохом наголо.

− Я требую прекратить угнетение магического сообщества! − путается в мантии Первый чародей, поспешая за рыцарем-командором и не видя, как Фенрис с нехорошей улыбочкой высвобождает чудовищный двуручник. Из-за угла показывается прорыдавшийся, наконец, Андерс.

Хоук машет им со своей импровизированной трибуны.

− А вот и городские сумасшедшие! Поприветствуем!

Зевак стекается все больше. Много лет они с замиранием сердца ожидали, когда же Хоук, засевший глубоко в печенках здешней знати, нарвется и огребет хоть от кого-нибудь. Знать этого тоже ждала, молила Андрасте, делала подношения ее величественной статуе, гоняла разъевшихся на подношениях крыс, ругала обленившихся котов, а Хоук как жил припеваючи, так и живет!

− Ты выбрал верную сторону, Хоук? − громогласно взывает Мередит, и толпа, неуютно поеживаясь, боком сдвигается поближе к Орсино.

− Ты решил, на чьей стороне справедливость, Хоук? − троекратно усиливает свой голос Орсино, и толпа, дрогнув, мелкими шажками перебирается обратно к командору.

Справедливость мигает светящимися глазами и, не успев еще набраться хороших манер, неприлично тычет пальцем в Первого чародея, подсказывая.

− Ого, вот тут-то и понимаешь, каково это − быть королем! Сколько народу!

Андерс обмирает, снизу вверх глядя на статного Стража, или правителя Ферелдена, или попросту Алистера, который, стоически перенеся беспокойное плавание, уже ознакомился с экзотическими сортами местного сыра, а теперь, как и полагается, прибыл обсуждать важные политические вопросы − самая его нелюбимая часть в километровом списке королевских обязанностей. Хоук проскальзывает во взволнованную толпу незамеченным.

− Какая удача, − разбойничьи наклонности позволяют ему неожиданно появиться рядом с Алистером. − Я вам тут почву для серьезного разговора подготовил, дерзайте. Вас введет в курс дела новый наместник, тот, что посимпатичнее. − Король выдерживает напор Хоука, но напряженно косится на Андерса. − Ах да. Всегда хотел узнать… это правда? История про кувалду?

Справедливость срывает голос, звуча в голове Андерса и тщетно пытаясь вернуть его на путь истинный, но маг слишком очарован румянцем, проступившим на щеках скромника-короля. Хоук отдает честь и, прихватив разочарованного Фенриса, настроившегося было на кровопролитную бойню, дворами возвращается в поместье.

Корабль Изабеллы, обретший капитана не при самых, что таить, законных обстоятельствах, отплывает с рассветом, и если до утра никто не додумается лишний раз подергать быка за рога или поиграть со взрывчатыми веществами, то человек, гном и эльф благополучно выйдут в открытое море. А эти все пусть сами тут разбираются.


End file.
